


Ginger's Trashbin

by Gingerfrostee



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-10-27 11:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20759366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerfrostee/pseuds/Gingerfrostee
Summary: This is the Archive storing all Deleted Sections, Scenes, Summaries, etc etc for all fanfics. AKA what Ginger likes keeping around, but doesn't really wanna use.





	1. Intro to Deleted Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS ALL WORK IN PROGRESS, IT IS NOT FINISHED OR ORGANIZED.

Everything inside this Archive is all Deleted scenes from the Fanfic: [Order for Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782900/chapters/49328294#workskin)

Order for Two was originally a Poll Reader Voting Fanfic, where readers could vote where the story goes and how it was focused. This caused the writer to either trash what she was writing or flat out go a different direction due to the poll results during last minute tie Breakers. The author was not upset by this in any format, if anything it had actually excited her to meet these types of challenges. Added to this a problem grew as the story grew to be 60k+ words, forcing the Author to delete and remove sections hopefully providing a better reading experience.

As such everything in this Archive are all those moments deleted, **FAIR WARNING Scenes in this archive Might appear in the story at a later time and could potentially act as Spoilers**. 

\--> GOOD LUCK and ENJOY.


	2. OT:  Chapter 3 - The Arrival: Dipper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scenes from order for two from ch 3.

\----------------------  
Dipper POV  
Location: Middle - Driving  
Reason: Too long, too slow, yuck  
\----------------------

Long drive was actually simple at first, grew complicated midway yelling at the GPS to correctly give directions, to absolute boredom. At one point he began to sing to the radio cringing at how awful his voice would crack at certain notes, once more well aware that Mabel wasn't there with him. 

\-------------------------------------  
Location: Near Ending  
Reason: Originally he was going to go see Wendy, but I decided against it. Changing it so he'll go back to sleep after luggage.  
\---------------------------------------

Should he change? Probably should, great he'll have to go back to the car to get the luggage. Why didn't he just bring it in last night? Even Worst the mornings were still cold in Oregon, ugh. 


	3. Intro to Deleted Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scenes from the first chapter of Order for 2.

All Removed Sections of Chapter 1: Home Away from home

* * *

LOCATION: Middle of Chapter 1  
Reason: He doesn't actually get to CHOOSE who summoned him, so this whole monologue is pointless.

  
POV - BILL

* * *

> Three dimensional body, he had one... He had one long enough to lose it to those pesky Pines, turned to stone lost in the woods. Very few even stumbled upon it, certainly irritating, could his statue not land in the middle of town? At least then he could watch couples cheating, marriages falling apart. maybe a murder!
> 
> His body flickered with all the faces of Gravity falls residents, if only he could just reach out to any of them. The body repeated the list of people he could visit should the barrier been weaker, debating on each individual based on a criteria: Natural Abilities, Sense of Urgency, Level of Gullibility, and most importantly Usefulness. Thoughts narrowing down the lines, so few skilled people, even fewer with levels of use. The pattern repeated, every pines appearing more and more often as every townsfolk was removed. Eventually narrowing it down to a singular male face, one that could very well be Dipper Pines.
> 
> Very one he possessed. Yes, that would be a great temporary vessel, just long enough to reach that statue. If he could just merge, all those dimensional capabilities will easily transfer over.
> 
> Then afterward, he could have access to all of Ford's things. Yes, perfectly disguised, but as who? What would fit the bill? Rose blind the old man, clearly one holding high standards of knowledge...
> 
> Very one he possessed. Yes, that would be a great temporary vessel, just long enough to reach that statue. If he could just merge, all those dimensional capabilities will easily transfer over.
> 
> Then afterward, he could have access to all of Ford's things. Yes, perfectly disguised, but as who? What would fit the bill? Rose blind the old man, clearly one holding high standards of knowledge...
> 
> Once in Dipper's body, he could remove it's weakness... Just slice all ten of that silly Mabel girl's phalanges! Be hilarious to watch the shock on her face, those tears running, so much feeling of emotion! Ahh the summer hot heat, the moist produced by the body heat defense measures, Oh boy! The red blood. Why warm flowing blood such a thing packed with water and oxygen... How lucky THEY ALL WERE, to have such things!

* * *

POV - Pyronica  
Reason: I was going to make this plot important, meh changed my mind.

Location: Middle of Ch 1

* * *

> The guy snickered, "Shouldn't have killed my Aunt!"
> 
> She released a large growl, "The woman was insane! She had it coming! Get over it!"


	4. OT:  Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted scene from Order for Two.

POV Dipper  
Location: First moment in Apartment, middle  
Reason: Too much description  
\----------------------------------------------

Piling everything up, he walked into the grey and white bathroom, taking in the various small colors of old residents living there. Gently placing the pile on the sink, walking over to turn on the shower allowing the water to warm up.


	5. OT:  Lost Chapter - Tina Eurika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted section from Order of Two.

\------------  
Tine Eurika POV  
Location: Ch 9 Beginning @ Library  
Reason of Removal: It made no sense, doesn't help story.... At least to Ginger.  
\--------

\-------- Morning, Day 3 -------

\-----◆◇◈ Miss Tina Eurika ◈◇◆------

A cat slowly walked out from the shadows his tail twitching slightly, grey marbled fur shining under the fluorescent light. The elder librarian spoke softly pen dropping onto the paperwork, mind flickering in and out. "Boy is gone isn' he?"

Cat muffled a slight laugh before jumping onto the librarian's desk, "Absolutely, took the rodent with him. Things are as you wished. " Her eyes slowly looked upward at him, his small pink tongue coming down on the leg down to the paw acting as if she did not exist. Her hand twitched irritated by her husband's actions but not a whisper of complaint passed her lips, no, she lost focus looking past him eyes incapable of full focusing. "Itsa gettin' worst."

The cat snickered shifting to look at her, "Shouldn't have made deals you can't keep, really think that's the one you wish to betray?" With a shake of her head in response, the eyes gradually glazed slightly, "No... but... the promise... I-I, don' know."

She scooted the chair away from the desk picking herself out of it moving passed the cat toward the otherside of the library wall. Tomcat picked himself up to follow her closely, jumping down from the desk tail hell high. Each little pawstep more silent than the very shadows lurking ever moving, as if there was a truthful burning light near by.

"You know, don't you? That the boy with him... It will complicate things." The elder woman gave a deep huff continuing forward, "Youza r'ght hopefully help protect him from what is to come. Itsa' just demon, nuthin' more."

Her fingers traced on the shelf looking for the cliche click of a lock, her fingers grazing gently before pausing. "Should wesa run? Changa' plans?"

The little bit of shine to the eye that had returned on faded out once more as tears built up clouding the site, small little cataracts making it all the more difficult to see, "itsa boy... justa boy..."

A small mew followed by response, "And he is dead. As you will be after this."

Her left hand twitched again not at all liking the answer. "Bu-" 

"You are no longer free, this right here is nothing more than an illusion."

He paused the tail twitching as her eyes flickered downward to him, staring past him to the floorboards, the gaze flickering fighting to recall. "bu-"

Right hand that was looking for the switch paused before falling, fully white glazed eyes looking around. Her mind fading out, thoughts lost, why was she over here? Was she planning to do something? Something she'd regret?

A voice sounded behind her, a grey bloob thing? 

"Here we go again. Hey, you, old annoying witch. You were going to make yourself lunch, because you have yet to eat in twenty days."

It was talking to her? She blinked eyes switching from the grey bloob to her brown blur office, stomach growling. Right. Food. She needed to eat. her mouth release small drool slowly steps slow and broken moved back where she just started. Painful as each was, the joints unbearably in pain.

A voice once more sounded, "Can you not hobble pathetically faster?" 

She (unaware held her mouth was open) made a small noise that sounded more like a ghoul than living human, though words began to form. "It-itsa over there... isnta'"

Her hand shakily pointed toward her goal, the weight of the arm quite heavy, steps growing slightly faster. Grey tomcat huffed rolling his eyes, humans were completely the most pathetic of all species.

After what felt was an eternity, her mind of course' not realizing this.. only capable focusing one thing, managed to make a food sandwich, was having trouble with the microwave. The feline jumping ontop of the microwave opening it with ease of his right paw, soon leaning on the paw, frustrated by how horrid his captor had become since the transition.

Right when she placed the food item in the microwave, the door only half-closed, hands fighting to get the thing start system beeping. Her eyes blinked clearing out the glaze unfocused mindset, the refocus sharper than it had been since the earlier morning. A slight shock is written itself on her face, especially at the drool. Her hand swiping a the droll, completely disgusted by how much the body had managed to get on her clothes. 

Angry at the disgust, her eyes flickered to the furball sitting on top the microwave instantly placing all scapegoat on him. "Whatcha' lookin' at fleaball! This is absolute humility, why must I keep waking to such hideous scenarios."

She moved her hands erratically, before swiping at the cat angrily hoping to harm it. The cat with complete ease jumped out of the way landing on the other side of the counter, his tail completely twitching frustrated at this person. 

"Back already? Here I was enjoying peace without the presence of a senseless mindless drone cult slave." He hissed a complaint, earning a sharper glare.

"Well, look whose speaking, a mindless drone servant to the mindless drone cult slave. How absolute humiliating must be one of your high status to be _married_ to a pathetic peasant." 

The cat gave a slight hiss back arching slightly, "It was a protection contract! Not marriage, old cunt." He jumped off the counter walking off tail fluffed out, "I don't need this or you. Whether you like it or not, we're bonded. Now, don't go destroying that Body."

He disappeared into a shadow, librarian feeling ever more pumped mind clear as ever straightened up. "Stupid feline, your time will come soon, just you wait."

With that she set out what she was meant to do, hands fisted she headed to the bookshelf with the secret entrance, at ease pushing the bookshelf out of the way of the hidden door behind it. "Buttons, ha, old hag so forgetful now days mixing reality with fantasy."

With a victorious snicker, her steps echoed as they clacked down the cold concrete staircase. Reaching basement floor, lights activated with a simple loud clap noise. All revealing a summoning circle, black candles, sage, and various other tools of the art.

Her attention turned to a shelf farthest left back room, walking steps changing to a slight happy skip. "Let's see, there we are. Ahh yes, where the old hag always places it. Cleanliness, and obsession to 'organize' disillusions comes in handy."

Hand reached out, fingers slipping against the hand of a bone blade. Very bone etched with some odd black carving, she held it outward admiring the various tribal symbols of the native indians in the area... Mixed with that of Wiccan.

With a mid-way dance twirl easily reaching center of the summoning circle, quickly she broke into a chant. "wgah'nnyth ut k'yarnak nilgh'ri lloig-mind 'bthnk wk'hmr shogg", holding the blade out, darkness moving from the carving onto the tip dripping a small drop onto the circle in a gooey inky mess. This inky goo upon contact sizzled to a dark cloud mixed with solid indescribable ever moving goo, this moving wrapping the body growing to thicken into a tentacle mass. Chanting slowing to a stop as the liquid tentacle grew slightly higher than the librarian twirling around her back side, a sweet smile crossed the elder woman's face.

"Ahh, lovely as ever." She whispered reaching out touching the tentacle holding the odd incomprehensible substance close to her chest, ignoring the bits of goo sinking within her flesh causing her veins to darken slightly. The thing pulled away from her loving hug before breaking apart forcing itself into her eye sockets and nose, she still held onto the happy smile. "Always here to serve." she whispered, before suddenly falling to the ground, the otherworldly goo pulling out reforming to its tentacle form sucked right back into the black droplets on the circle. Oddly enough the body of the librarian looked thirty-five years younger, before morphing back to its elder state. 


	6. OT:  Ch 7 Mabel In her Dorm W/ Pyronica Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Written scene from Ch7 of Order for Two.

Mabel's POV  
Location: Mabel Meets Pyronica @ College Dorm Rather Than her "Inherited Home"  
Reason Deletion: I don't remember, I'll have to research later.

The woman stood in front of the mirror looking at how much her pink highlights glowed under the girl's bathroom black light, something that had been her idea to spizazz the university just a little bit. Now every-girl goes to the bathroom to see how their new designs looked under the black-light, secretly Mabel just liked how her hair glowed after using the bathroom. Sparkling as the day before she started, spizazz. "chick chack" she spoke pointing at herself giving a small single eye blink of confidence, as if she was flirting with herself, before stepping out of the bathroom. The sound of modeling music echoed around the empty halls, the girls from time to time would sneak into the university and hold modeling shows with the university's team football players, especially when they found themselves drunk avoiding any certain school work. Today, it was celebration of finals and the end of the semester, Dipper had long left after his last exam, she... She wanted to stay, the awkward goodbye was that, just awkward. 

After all said and done, she really didn't want to return to Gravity Falls, it was what all Dipper talked about. But her? She... Didn't know where she belonged, not really. Magic, life was really all about magic or well... Gravity Falls. There was just, just... Something? Else? Out there? She sat at her table where a couple of dresses half finished laid out, all of them having a bit of everyday furnishing designs, this Sister Furniture place had a blow out... She over did the spending.. Somehow turned it all into dresses. She gave a sigh looked at the half finished dress, after pulling that little lie to Dipper, she really didn't feel like completing the dress. Really, all of her plans was to finishing up selling her Father's house... And just.. Live in her dorm room with whatever she had, maybe get a job near by... She gave another sigh leaning forward, her finger playing with the threads. Gravity Falls certainly would have been a nice change of pace, but she went every summer. Just. This year? She was officially... A true Orphan. Just, sure she had her Grunkles, grandfather, some cousins... Her Brother. But just, she wasn't sure. Life was just so short? Mabel felt scared of tomorrow, hated the idea of dying before her own kids hit 40, not even seeing grandkids or really any of it. Just. Why? Why does death seem so blind? So random. 

Mabel gave a grumble went to work, crossing the needle into each thread, a complete expert by this time. Already sent thousands of internship applications, vowed to help lots of fashion shows, and tried her best to just get her name out there. However the few she did recieve, seeing Dipper's face every little wide eye full of hope, she lost the courage to say... I'm leaving, Dipdop, its across state. Everytime she backed out, even gotten herself a small rep among near by communities, always placing her bro before friend. Not that they mattered! Her brother mattered more, truly! They should appreciate his genius! 

She managed to get the leg portion done with the dress, She grinned holding up. When came a sudden flash, she tilted her head the smell of fire growing. Fire? What? She instantly stood up the chair making a loud scraping noise, her mind flickered to the nearest hydrate, Like dare she'll let those outfits get ruined! Those girls put lots of hard work into their lines! Running she reached the thing, pulled the seal, ready the tubing running toward where smoke was already rising. She reached the source, instantly squirting the foam to the bottom, to realize. It was A PERSON! "PYRONICA!" She shouted almost as if it was a curse, the pink skinned woman covered in foam, confusion written on her face. "You're that girl! Where's Bill!" She shouted her whip unleashing, the fire growing. Mabel let lose the fire killer, destroying Pyronica's flames, leaving her shaking barren body. "ANSWERS NOW! PYRONICA! Why are you here! What do you mean by Bill!" She kept the foam pointed, suspecting the foam was about to run out, however was not going to let her enemy know that. Pyronica released an animalistic growl, stepping forward debating on going around the girl, "Bill, You summoned BILL. Did you Not?" Mabel lowered her guard before suddenly tightening it, "WHY WOULD I EVER DO THAT!" She shouted pointing the tube toward the world partier. Pyronica whipped her whip pulling the device from Mabel onto the ground, "Fine, I'll find him myself!" She spoke frustrated, walking around the girl into the hallway looking around. "BILL COME OUT! I want a perfectly explanation! Why you wished to leave me to DIE!" She peered around her cyclonic eye attempting to find the triangle demon, Mabel following behind confused. "Bill Is dead, why would he be here?" Pyronica quickly spun toward the girl, "Because! Somebody summoned him! Right before our world was destroyed! He didn't even have the balls to at LEAST ATTEMPT to save me! The Asshole!" Okay... She has issues.. Mabel thought rubbing her arm, "Look, sure Bill probably alive... But seriously, isn't here.. Your fire arms keep catching things back on fire" As if to prove a point she sprayed some foam on some material caught on fire. "If you want, I'll call Dipper, HE might know. " She walked over to the table making sure to make a wide arch around the female reaching her phone.... Only to find. Her phone was gone. No. no. no... She realized... Pyronica... Appeared... and... fire.. "SHIT! You melted my phone Pyronica! UGH!" She screamed dramatically arms in air, great! just great! She took a large sigh deep breath... "Okay. know what. No phone, fiiine... I'll just leave him an email! Yeah, that's it just an email..." 

Walked over the community shared computer, seeing as her laptop was in her dorm... Probably a good thing with Flaming Woman walking around, only to log on... And realize. She didn't even know her own password to her email, so yep. Pyronica on the other hand seemed to be marching back and form smelling the air constantly motioning toward things, Mabel constantly giving her glares not to touch ANYTHING.

=================

She'd been working all day purposefully avoiding her brother's texts and calls, it wasn't so much _she couldn't_ answer them, it was more that she lied _to him_. There was so much to do, and just he runs away for Gravity Falls? What was he a child? No, no she can't be like that, he was hurting as much she was. Just he handled it differently, less maturely? Though she wondered that would mean going out getting drunk, he was simply going to the town he loved for the summer, he'll be back in the fall. She was the one at fault here, instead of joining him, comforting him, she was busy working on forms and selling her Father's house... Cleaning up everything leftover after the funeral and his Will, the things they both ignored dealing with College and Exams. She stared at the cloth small stream of water edged to her eyes, he's gone. The only light after their Mother, just gone, he tried so hard to keep them happy... Placing an expert Facade, just _gone_. She knew, her brother knew.. He was forcing it, attempting to keep them both happy and successful, but just... Wow, there family had ended just like that the pst couple years. 

She took a deep breath pulling up the legging she managed to just finish, the legging material from a mixture of cotton and polyester, the legging had various forms of design etched into it the kind that took weeks to finish. Her designer friends would nag her asking why she took such great care at the small details, pointing out assignments had deadlines. She merely shrugged them off with a smile, mimicking her father, telling them the smaller things are what mattered in the end. 

BEEP! BEEP! A fire alarm went off, she jumped up her chair scratching against the ground, what the? She looked around for the near by hydrate finding it slightly under a table near by, who placed it there? She picked it up headed straight for the source of the smoke already regretting not wrapping her face with some sort of cloth material. Maybe she should have followed protocol went outside? AS IF! She didn't want all those girl's works to be ruined, just burned down like that! Her fingers grazed on the hydrate pulling the pin, getting better grip on the hose and handle. She found the main source, a large fire that looked to be slightly taller than her, already she was pointing and spraying. A small insecurity running through her mind if she was even using the hydrate correctly, glad that the fire indeed was growing thinner and smaller. To find. "PYRONICA!" the name crossed her lips, skin going completely pale. The flaming creature before her was attempting to block the last spew from the fire hydrate, by this time mabel stopped clicking the trigger. 

Pyronica swiped off the white foam agitated at it, her flaming arms actually looking like normal human's except being pink. "What is this stuff?" She answered bewildered, before suddenly turning to Mabel. "WHERE IS HE!" She shouted stepping forward, Mabel taking a step back fear crossing her face. "How about I ask you a question! Why are you here?" She asked readying the fire hydrate to spray it again. The pink demoness gave a glare placing her hands on her hips, "I know he's here. You summoned him didn't you!" She grumbled seeming to be trying to calm down. Mabel shook her head completely confused, "Bill Cipher? Are you talking about Bill Cipher?" Really the only one she could think of somebody could summon and the 1 person she even slightly knew for Pyronica to associate with. "YES! Bill Cipher! The traitor, bastard left me to die! He didn't even attempt to SAVE ME!" Mabel blinked more confused, everything about this made no sense. She was trying to escape Gravity Falls, why was it here?! "Okay, but Bill Cipher is Dead? I watched him die when I was a kid, how.. would he?" Pyronica rolled her eye huffing disbelief, "No, all you humans did was send us home! Don't you know basic sealing spells?"

==========


	7. OT:  Ch 8 Bill/Tad & Dipper/Rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deleted stuff from Ch8 from Order for two.

POV BIll  
Location: At BIll's Statue - beginning of Chapter  
Reason: Length? Secrets.. Note: i feel this is a spoiler deleted scene.. And will add it later.

The Sqaure smile flickered some into a grave smirk, "Ah but yes, I'll be there to mentor show you the way." Of course. "Nope. You are not. You are out for revenge since I.." His fingers gave a slight boom flaming movement, "Destroyed our home. Up ruining every damn plan, you'll find some damn way make me human." Tad beamed even brighter, how bright can this guy go? "Why! No I will not! Merely prevent you from destroying my home. It is an absolute a distraught! You wished to bring chaotic forces here in the 1940's, so I merely stopped your sticks and stones. Instead of break all those bones!" Bill growled, "You damn well warned them what I was!" He stepped closer body just couple meters from the nerd square, still holding polite stance... Still being obnoxious little angel, if that is even best describe on such as he. 

"Yet, you succeeded! When time was needed! You can come back at anytime, just need Mason's time." Bill grumbled, "Would you stop talking like that! Just say you let me win, so we can damn well move on. Now, I know its YOU who got into damn Ford's head, helped put up that damn barrier. Which by the fuck was Stupid and Selfish, I'll just have to get Dipper to bring it all down, before all Hell break's the fucking lose." Square tilted back and forth in thought, "While yes the polls did speak of the cause, it was not planned to be central. Then All-Seeing can only get you so far, Dor-I-To."

POV Dipper

Location: Near Ending of Chapter @ Picksie Caves  
Reason: Too Violent for Dipper...... Too early? Meh

He bent over the body examining it closely, it was similar to that of a fairies above surface. Creature having tiny transparent wings, small tiny body, four fingers. The odd thing though was the skin certainly rougher than the average fairy, as well the glowing gold veins that he swore was pulsing slowly losing its light. The touch of the creature was warmer than the mushroom. He turned it over to better examining the clean cut the rat had done to the picksie…

Realizing the king managed to kill 3 picksies: 1 bleeding gold and red mixture, then other 2 red like the guards. Dipper dropped his mushroom, placing both hands on the pickaxe soon sloppily swinging it toward the nearest picksis managing to lame its wing. He however unlike the Rat King didn’t end it, merely ran to the next on aiming to get closer to the Rat King. 


	8. ECM: Original Scene - Rewritten

POV: Dipper  
Location: At Theater-outside, In Limo, and Outside Bill's apartment.   
Reason: I decided to make it more sexual, darker, and less teasing.

Watching the movie, as the female protagonist tried to find various way to contact this guy.. Finally ending on a happy romance note. I was left silent, walking out.. Letting passerbyers talk of how great Bill was, Bill who by this point was just pulling me along much like a dog on a leash. It seemed almost the woman wanted to leave as much as I wanted to. 

When we both by some miracle made past the crowds of arrogant rich folk.. Into the limo.. I turned to Bill asking a curious question bothering me, “You inspired that movie didn’t you?” 

A small hum escaped him tilting his head this way and that, “I _maaay_ have made a few suggestions that modified the script. They _loved_ them.” He gave a snicker as if some sort of secret was hidden there.. I didn’t dare ask knowing could be everything from charming the Director to simply brainwashing him. 

Sometime during the car ride, Bill leaned closer to me head on my shoulder male-form. Oddly staying calm considering the night was still young. Maybe he was just lost in thought, could the demon even do that? 

Eventually we reached his apartment, both getting out.. Quietness seeming to lurk, me not really wanting to start a conversation.. And him.. I wasn’t quite sure, was Bill after all, silence could mean anything. Maybe he broke? 

“Well.. Guess this is a good bye. Thanks for not pulling anything. Hope never see you again.” I said it in the most awkwardness I have ever felt since Early Highschool years. There laid a silence, before Bill grabbed my wrist roughly pulses surging up the arm making me cry out in pain. “THE HELL! We’re done” 

Silence again, I sharply turned to Bill wanting the reasoning behind this. Frustrated at his silence, roughly pulling my arm away, managing to have his nail slicing open the wrist flesh. “What is WRONG With YOU! First completely Silent, Now Just grabbing my arm.. Fucking Killing my sister, No I don’t give a damn about technicalities… Obsessed with making Social Media think we’re a couple. Just.. Just.. Ugh.. Forget.. TAXI!” Turning from Bill, I turned to the street trying to get a Taxi’s attention. Only for right then and there Bill to react.. Respond.. Do SOMETHING. Whacking me right where the nerve-endings forcing the body to shut down. Everything darkening before I could even think about what had happened.


	9. Kinktober Ch5

Bill POV  
Location: On staircase in Shack  
Reason: Swapped to Third person without meaning to.

He didn’t push it, rather instead went upstairs, leaving Dipper to play with the newest element. Focusing back on that dust old Snack machine.. It looked as if somebody had once tried to move it, only to completely give up. He, on the other hand has been trying every single code that could be inserted into the machine. All these months trying combination after combination, frustrated that sometime during Ford’s great betrayal he had managed to change the code. With Dipper watching him so close, he had to be cautious only doing it certain times of the day.. Or playing innocent when Pinetree walked around. 

Failed attempt.. After Failed attempt.. Eventually something clicked.. Slowly the lights begin blinking.. Machine slowly moving to the side.. Moment it did, he clicked the button to close it.. Right as the shouting from below, “BILL WHAT WAS THAT! TOLD YOU NOT TO BREAK ANYTHING!” 

Door closed, Bill quickly walked up knocking over some old glass toy model, foll went back downstairs to see Pinetree just about ready to come upstairs. Giving a small laughter, “Just your most _prized possession_. Pinetree stood there, before suddenly taking off running to the bedrooms shouting. “BILL DAMMIT.” Coming back down look harsh, harsher than Even Bill could admit he’d seen on the male’s face. “Don’t scare me like that!” 

Defensively Bill placed his hands up, “Not my fault you humans all think something broke because of a singular loud noise.” Besides.. Just your world’s Greatest Secret. Pinetree gave a small noise of distaste before rolling his eyes, “I’m going back to practice…”


	10. kinkdom Ch5 Original

Bill POV  
Location: Gravity Falls Shack And Woods  
Reason: ITS TOO LONG! AND SLOW!

Hallways built connecting to More hallways.. All doors lined up.. All spread out, each decorating with the individual’s Mindscape hinting what lay behind that specific door. Whistling step-by-step shoes echoing on the glass flooring below.. Show what looked to be completely black with stars sparkling. I couldn’t believe all these fools dreaming, deepest darkest desires showing for any and all Demons to feed should they wished to do so. You’d think those foolish humans of the Many Worlds would have taken time after learning about us, djinn..Would take the time to perform appropriate Dreaming-Shields rituals. 

Something at the corner of my eye slowly glowed brighter and brighter, catching my attention, small grin crossing. What would be courageous enough to summon one as powerful as I? The Leader of all these Demonic Fools.. Tapping the small little triangle eye, peering through the Portal.. Information flooding right inside..Ah.. Yes. He knew this place very well.. Time to Visit Old Friends, Time to _Make_ New ones. 

Pushing the small acceptance button, world clasping wrapping itself in grubby little hands, he felt his whole body break into hundreds of little bricks.. Appearing right before a black hair male looking right around the age 20, information about this lesser meatbag flooded into the triangle.. 

Cane appearing, Top hat floating, he promptly gave a Bow. “Name’s Bill Cipher, Lord of Dreams and Nightmares. _You?_” 

I very well knew everything about him, why he was calling, how long it took him to get the correct incantation. The Young Adult fumbled his words looking more and more pitiful by the second, I barely even heard his sad attempt of explaining why he summoned me.. “Oh _yes_ I can greatly _help_ with that… Just For a Cost…” 

He stumbled asking if his pathetic college funds was enough, did he not understand? I was floating here.. Literal Gold shining brightly to his large nose deformed face? “No, That’s not what I _desire_... Require something _personal_ that only _You own_” This threw him off, blankly staring at me.. Eyes looking around the room.. Probably think what did he own that no other did? 

Fumbling fool dug in through his many many.. Trashy things.. Pulling what looked to be a small card, hand written in what looked to be crayons? With fumbling stuttering oh so agitating words from this fool… Explained how it was the one thing no other owned.. How his _child_ Created it with her little hands… Don’t make me sick. “The male lifted it up slowly offering it..” 

I watched him rubbing my eye, playing the Fool, debating.. As if this item was truly worth of _anything_ before completely speaking up as if accepting the offering. “Step Forth, Past the Offering to Me.” With that he stepped forward hesitating before crossing over the Demon’s Summoning Circle. The Moment.. He crossed.. Oooh, My hand Latched out sharply, cartoon-hands growing into sharp claws breaking the flesh. “Thank You for Doing Business…. Your _Desire_ to a Happier Fulfilling Life. Will be Completed.“ Swoosh.. His soul was forcibly consumed by my Personal Hell’s Flames.. Lost to Who well.. Gives a Damn, Cause’ I didn’. 

Body possessed by one Great as I. Certainly raised its value Ten Fold.. Ahh such stylish, matter holding it appropriately, not a stifling broken man. Child lurked into the room, gripping the doorframe staring at me with Large Blue eyes.. Her long black hair along with most of her form matched that of her Meatbag useless Father.. I stood over her, eyes glaring down, could Kill her now.. Then, Life of Servitude to Society, would definitely be a _wonderous_ place for her. 

Placing my Hand right on top of her head, petting with such gentleness her puny mind could not comprehend the great lengths to keep.. I spoke in steady words, “Your Daddy Must go.. Far from here.. So that you and Mommy can be much Happier… Tell her, I am sorry.” With that walking right out the door, Taking their car right toward Gravity Falls.

* * *

======= Gravity Falls Entrance =====

Car pulled up right at the Shack’s entrance, it seemed a couple other cars were here as well, the place.. Looked… A little more cleaned up, certainly hasn’t changed much though, tours still being offered for that nonsense Gimmick Stanley made up all those years ago. 

Along the way I’d picked up some clothing, just enough to change from that hideous garb that summoner had attempted to call.. Comfortable and Societal Acceptable, what I now wore was Black Jeans and a Nice Black Shirt with what do you know.. Welcoming card of the All-Seeing-Eye, Fitting. 

Made my way toward the shack, enjoying the crunch crunch of my new black boots on the gravel.. Oh… This man’s debt just went a little bit higher, not that it mattered. Shack’s door was already wide open welcoming guests, all Private areas closed off. 

There was what? One or Two people here, talking amongst themselves… One old man just kept complaining about the prices, if it wasn’t for the guise I’d flipped his face around.. Kick his ass right out the damn door, Why.. If he was smart enough to sense the danger and looked my way, I’d just shine a bright innocent smile. 

The Ticket Salesman, some brat from the town, easily accepted the twenty dollar cash gave me a ticker… Then That Exact Same salesman, gathered all the tickets ripping them half trashing them. By Great economy, that ticket was worth Twenty Dollars! Practically ripping the money and Half to toss it.. Human customs were just plain as idiocy as the dreams they had! 

There came a sudden Commotion, as a young man dark brunette nicely trimmed hair made his way down the staircase wearing a cloak looking.. Very Very similar, the exact same one his Uncle once wore to be precise, too bad that Old man was gone. 

He broke into a speech that sounded highly rehearsed, soon twisting and turning to something more natural as he found the flow of the tour, before leading the whole group deeper into the winding tunnels. Did Have to admit, he’d adjusted the tour over the years, upgraded it to include some of Ford’s more secretive passages… Though all the REAL things were long taken out, replace with obvious fake toy phonies. 

Tour soon came to an end, some of the tourists were overjoyed gasping at everything, Those that complained only complained _more_ at the end. Me? None of that was part of my plans, No. My desires was definitely worth twenty dollars cash. Turning from the crowds, eyes following at the burnette easily slipping away with practice through a small side-door entrance to the kitchen. 

I followed easily slipping through the same door, spying the target sitting down at the table drinking a cup of coffee relaxing. The scent filling the air, was that French Vanilla? Who drinks that flavor? 

Walking up, Young Adult looked up with tired eyes that soon vanished to shock, As he forcibly stood up pointing at the entrance I just came out of. “Tour’s Over, area Off Limits.”

I slowly gave him a smirk placing all my confidence to override his control. “It Is, I am very much aware. Watched you all through the hidden lair, the house, and all those great little creations of yours.” The tour host look grew sharper, distrust rising written all over him, especially looking at the shirt I wore. A little too on the nose, wasn’t it?

I shifted growing closer, This body’s blue eyes look down at him “I require a job, you had a hiring ad on the web. “ Slowly pulling up the phone to show the ad, it was recently posted up.. Beginning of Summer, Now being October probably long filled.The one who probably got it? The kid dealing with all those complaining customers, holding a long practiced robotic smile.

;The burnette struggled for words, his face turning a shade of red attempting to come up with a good response sent me on my way, barely to manage.. “Job Filled.” He was struggling, I could greatly tell, that was the greatest treasure with Trees.. If you force them to bend, At such a young age, They’ll grow into any shape you desire. 

Hand slipped out of my jean pocket grabbing onto his arm before he could slip away fleeing the scene.. “See…. I came here to work.. For _free_ just need a place to stay.” This made the man hesitate staring at me, distrust still lurking but greed slipping in.  
After our little gathering back in his younger years, it was rather understandable how he’d grown not to trust anyone… Just _too bad_ trust was very fickle did what it _desired_. 

After a long pause, and tiny little gears turning in his mind, he slowly relaxed replying. “Fine, You’re hired. Stock the shelves, stock in that room over there..” With a point of a finger, I had the whole route memorized. Kiddo giving a nod he yanked his arm away, narrowing his eyes… Probably wishing I’d just fail and leave. 

“If you’re still here tonight, I’ll show you your room. Do not make me regret this.” With all those words said, he sat back down.. Picking up the coffee forcing himself to relax, My eyes could not help but study him, slowly I spoke out.. Couldn’t resist, just a flaw really.. Pointing other flaws. “You forgot something.” 

The drinking paused, as his Doe eyes connected with mine.. Gears once more turning trying to figure out what. Afraid he may be thinking of other things.. I quickly leaned on the wall speaking out, “You forgot to ask my Name. You forgot to give me yours.” A flicker of shock, soon eyes looking down in guilt. 

No matter how much time passes. No matter how much one can go through, core personalities deep down never truly change. He struggled finding some cool wording finally speaking out, eyes turning sharp.. Oooh somebody trying to be scary and brave, like the boss he was not. 

“I did not, if you manage to Succeed lasting one day. We can share our names, otherwise just get to work. Better not be _anything_ missing.” With a small shrug holding that smirk of mine, I pushed away from the side-wall. Knowing full well… The Tree just told a lie, seems that old man rubbed off on him… Might make things a little too easy. 

When I agreed to place items on shelves for free, it had not occurred to me.. How Much Free Time there would be, the place was deader than a doornail, as well.. After all.. End of Summer their greatest Tourist time, no wonder Pinetree accepted the offer of a free worker. That or he was just a sap like his sister. 

Humming from time to time as item after item was placed on the shelf. The Cashier came by once or twice to ask questions.. None I really cared to answer. Did enjoy the food provided though, was nice to get a free chow once in a while. 

Several times from the corner of my eye, I’d catch Pinetree staring at me. A couple of those times I’d just winked at him with a small invitive smile. At some point he’d just groan before wandering off, almost as if disgusted at my very presence in the house.. His Home. 

It was closing time, Cashier went home, I was just about finishing up when the Owner walked up to me. He had his arms crossed, brunette hair looking all frizzled, it was rather adorable. I had to say almost made him look like a girl. Was he stressing out? The very image of Dippie pulling his hair in the bathroom in debate amused me to point of grinning brighter than the whole day. 

He struggled with the correct words, before speaking them out, “I’ve decided you can stay and work.” Slowly he released his arms giving a long large sigh, probably thinking himself crazy for what he was about to ask. I. However. Did not. “Look.. If the answer is no, just call me crazy. But, I feel we know each other. Just. Tell me… Ever heard the name Bill?” 

A small snicker crossed my face, licking my lips before giving an answer. “It was the shirt, wasn’t it?” Pinetree stepped back shock written on his face, struggling with words. Calmly I just leaned against the wall arms crossed watching the various Reality Check stages. 

“Ho-ho-how… You’re Human.. Don’t tell.. Me.. You’re Possessing someone! Bill, That Isn't Yours! Get out now!” He grabbed onto the meatbag’s flesh as if that would somehow remove me, looking completely distressed. 

With an eye roll, I pushed him back, “Please.. Like I’d give up this body. Besides, It has grown on me.” I gave the body a possessive hug, specifically exposing the hip skin in a suggestive mannerism. 

He looked completely dumbfounded, uncertain what to do.. Fight me, Let me Stay, or just flat out give up because it was well _Me_. Shaking his puny little head, releasing a small sigh… “Okay.. What was the Deal, I-I’ll help pay for it.. To Free him…” 

I gave a small shrug before answering, “Life Fulfillment, practically sold his body.” Another snicker, oh I just loved these little games we demons can play. Shifting the body slightly shaking it from another angle as if modeling a new Human Skin Model. “Looks like it's all mine. See Life Fulfillment. It feels so happy and tingly inside.” 

“So, are you going to send me away? Or keep me here to keep an eye on me?” I asked adding the suggestion more as an attempt to manipulate his final decision even after learning complete truth. 

Pinetree rubbed his face, looking like a cute little monkey struggling with small amount of water. Before finally speaking up, “Okay, look you can sleep in the attic… Stay however long you want, just… If I catch you Taking MY Journal, I’ll kick you out then call the police. Ugh.. Bill.. Why.. After ALL these years? Me and Mabel thought you were gone for good…” He moaned again struggling with some sort of emotional reset, I full well knew _what_ the Death of Stanley, it had haunted his dreams for years. I’d stalk just stalk them and watch in utter amusement. 

“Ju-just forget it… We have work to do tomorrow early morning.. Just be up on time.” With another exaggerated dramatic moan, Pinetree walked off scratching his head with both his hands irritated.

With a small shrug, I obeyed, need to be a good guy after all. Reaching the room it had changed a bit, but not much. There were still two beds now pushed together, the kids things long traded out for more storage and a couple of random research books. Staring around, there wasn’t really anything new here. After watching the room for years through the window shape, they were pretty cautious revealing too much. Sad really. 

I’d watch Stanley try to complete the device, only to finally give up spending more time with the kids. Forcing me to take this meatbag in the first place, just needed to subdue Pinetree. There are but more than one way Feed and Water a Pine. Laying down in the bed, slowly letting the body rest. 

I let the ethereal form take over, allowing me to walk the halls of dreams once more. Now that I was in Gravity Falls, it was much easier to tell when Dipper was asleep or awake. Just too bad the boy was still awake wandering around the room. Forcing me to use the windows and shapes to spy on him as he argued with himself in uncertainty. The whole scene quickly growing boring to the point I actually willingly returned to the body to let it rest. 

Woken by a screaming tree. Was not how Demon’s should awake to, this is why Rooster Clocks were invented.. Or Screaming Heads. Pushing myself up, moaning complaining, “It's what. Two in the morning? The hell Pinetree” 

Another yawn, light pouring through making me freeze up looking outside, right. This body wasn’t used to normal work schedules, damn. Pinetree won this round, screaming about breakfast. I swore under my breath, I’ll make him the best damn breakfast He’d HAVE to Eat It. Wake HIM UP. 

Stumbling down the stairs, grabbing the toast ignoring the pieces of bacon and egg, not wishing to give the tree satisfaction of seeing one. Such as I. _Desire_ his cooking. This only earning a glare, soon followed with screaming, “EAT BILL, YOU WILL NOT Kill that Man from Underfeeding!” 

I couldn’t believe the Pinetree would give _ME_ orders. I gave an eye roll not bothering to point out the body’s soul was long burned away into some forgotten Hell. That in reality the man who owned this body was most definitely doing drugs and NOT AT ALL preserving it. 

Deciding to make the boy feel oh so.. Uncomfortable, a playful smirk crossed my lips giving him a kiss and wink. “Dippie-Poo.. Didn’t realize you cared oh _so much!_ “ 

The Horror crossing on Pintree’s face was worth it, earning a simple threat “Ever call me that again.. You won’t see the next day. There’s a storage Holy Water here somewhere.” 

Giving such a small snark at the thought of Pinetree screaming nonsense words spraying me with water. “Ooooh… Didn’t realize you wanted to make me _wet_ Keep that up, might be tempted to take you to BeD.” 

A moan followed with a face slap only fed to the delusion even more, why.. The little red dots spreading onto a painting was enough to say he’d actually enjoy the thought of such a scenario. Maybe, this was the road to Book? Flirt. Play. And Sex. 

Day was just as boring as the first, Cashier child kept trying to become “friends”, I’d just ask him paradoxical questions sent him on his way. There was these three female customers, Catching their eye, they ventured over to me. One chewing the stereotypical gum, wearing the skimpiest clothes attempting to look the cutest and flirtiest. I Slipped my best charming smile, you should see it.. Could charm anyone, even Six Fingers in the old days. Other two females were clearly either tag along relatives, or some sort of Posse that just stuck to her as leader. 

She leaned forward, drawing little circles on my arm, asking questions about products… What they were, can’t really recall.. My own attention was flickering to Pinetree, just as he was finishing up dealing with most recent customer complaints. Seeing his innocent eyes watching my movements, I decided to toy with him just a bit. 

Stepping closer to the woman, that charming smile grew even _more_ charming, yes it can be done. No, you cannot do it, only one such as _I_ can pull it off. Other Bills Wished they had this. Lead girl giggled as if her charms had somehow won me over, Her question grew more personal.. Asking about a number, as if I’d give her something so valuable. I merely tilted my head pointing out.. Oh. Look at that.. Misplaced my phone, give me yours. As if a professional, she slipped a paper right about handing it to me.. When.. What do you know. _Somebody_ arrives announced, slapping my hand away. 

“Ma’am, I will like to ask you to leave our employees alone. Bill.. I would like to speak with you.” He gave the cashier a dirty eye, as the kiddie attempted to figure out what was going on. “Alone.” The Flirtatious smile morphed to snide grin, “Sure, Whatcha’ need Bosso’ ?” 

Escaping to the kitchen, Pinetree looking very very Pissed, oh such a turn on. Ahh my happiness just grew at the idea of that little action bothering him _oh so much_. “You Can’t Go around Making Deals with Customers!” 

Pressure building in the stomach, the laughter oh so powerful, stifling it such a hard thing. Holding it all in as I spoke as politely mocking as I possibly _could_. “Why…” I spoke feigning being completely shocked, “Pinetree, did you not know? This Body Can’t use magic.” This made the burnette pause confused, probably recalling the last time I’d used him as a puppet oh so long ago. “That woman was giving me her number.” 

A small blush crossed his face, “Yo-yo-you can’t take numbers from customers…” 

I gave a shrug, “Okay Boss, Whatever you say. Didn’t know you cared _oh so deeply_ about _MY_ Relationship _status_.” This made the blush grow even redder, as Pinetree fidgeted trapped on the spot, spots of guilt lurking beneath the eyes. 

Confidently I walked up to him, you could say I wasn’t very good at waiting for what I want. Leaning past his Protection bubble, right in eye-to-eye view, leaning right by his ear. “You know… I’ll take your number anyday.” Must say the lesson here is Yes. It is very possible to get Pinetree’s face turn three shades of Red. 

Turning releasing a sound of delight, Speaking oh so _loyally_ to the Pinetree, “Thanks for the Talk. I’ll go back to work Sir. No need to _worry_, I’ll keep it in the pants.” Stepping through back to the shop to find the scene depressingly empty.. I began making up random things to do to keep busy, only stopping time to time purposefully trying to catch Dipper’s eye.

Time had passed, soon couple days came and went without any customers, forcing me to play oh so _boring_ board games. That eventually Dipper began closing the shack early, that eventually led him to explore the woods.. Banning _I_ from going with him, much agitation mind you. Till eventually he caved in with a long list of rules <s>might I add</s> on what I was allowed to touch and who to interact with. It always boiled down, Stay in sight, Listen to me, and Don’t you dare Fucking Touch That. This.. Eventually led to Pinetree slowly trusting me more and more, Why.. He even actually let me Flip the Bacon! One breakfast. Then asked over and over if I’d place any human blood in it, Fool.. I’d Mix that into Spaghetti. One.. day.. Tree.. One day.. You’ll taste my Damn Greatness! 

So much time had passed snow had begun to fall on the ground, that I’d decided to break the little good guy act. Memorizing Pinetree’s adventure paths, it was time to setup a little trap just for him. Choosing location based on 3 things How far from the Shack, Creatures in the Area, and Danger Level. 

That Afternoon I laid sprawled all over the couch, proclaiming it as my own. Pinetree walking in making a huff before grabbing those very same legs throwing them to the ground, “Feet off the couch, we’ve been over this.” 

Giving a bored yawn, “Did we? Don’t recall.. Hey where are you going?” I asked pretending to notice his outfit, knowing.. Oh so Well.. _where_ he was going, _why_ he was going there, _and_ that this was his escape. Pinetree looked down at himself shocked that I’d managed to figure out he’d plan to go somewhere, “Adventure. Wanna come?” 

Giving a larger yawn, picking myself off the couch, “Nah, think I’ll pass.” Pretending to wander aimlessly, heading for the fridge, fingers tapping timing Dipper as he stepped out of the shack.. Venturing deeper into the woods. Did I finally stepped out of the Shack, following not _too closely_ eyes skimming for my prey. 

The boy ventured deeper and deeper, soon coming across the clearing, he checked his crudely drawn map looking for that one area he loved to visit more than any other. The creatures here were rather Easier to spook, that All I had to do was creep up right on the Moon-Cows that loved the Moon Pools in the area. Standing closest to one, I relaxed before releasing my magic for the whole world to sense, adding to scratching the beast with the fingernails grow to claws. 

The Spooked cow bucked, I was long gone presence hiding. The thing running from my direction right toward Pinetree.. His Meowing was soon followed by the other members of the herd… All overwhelming the kid to point of causing physical damage, I _may_ had overdone it. Waiting till all the cows were gone, Watching from afar as Pinetree struggled breathing, timing it just perfectly near fainting. 

“PINETREE! PINETREE!” I shouted pretending to look around, screaming constantly.. Getting further till I heard a mumbling of help, did I change direction. Panic stricken face, “DIPPER! What Happened, You look like Hell.. Shit.” 

“Bill… The Co-co-cows.. They..” He struggled to speak while I investigate all the damage, yep.. Crushed calves.. Ha! Calves! “It hurts…” He struggled to speak where I could even hear him. I shook my head, “Pinetree you gotta hang on.. I have an idea..” 

Picking myself up running over to the specimen CottonFairy, a small little flightless fairy that loved flowers in this specific part of the forest. Holding the fairy into my hand running, I showed the fairy to Dipper. 

“Listen.. You can heal everything.. But you MUST consume this, then repeat an incantation..” I watched the struggle in Dipper’s face, before giving a nod of trust. Silly Child. “Giving the kid the thing helping him stick it into his mouth.. Helping him swallow it.. Before speaking ever so slowly _”Y' mggoka fahf lw'nafh l' Y' ahornah ah'lw'nafh”_ Pinetree struggled saying it, managing it just barely.. His whole body beginning to grow all the wounds gradually vanishing.. 

I eased him to sit up, as his lung gasped for air looking completely shocked.. Eyes raised to my own.. A slow smile crossing his face, “I-I’m alive! Yo-you.. The.. Deal.. I’m okay!” He picked himself up trying to make the limbs fall apart. 

Turning sharply toward me, distrust in his eyes shining brightly soon softening into a small amount of shock. “Why Didn’t you just Heal me? I-I” He struggled with the words, the expression bouncing all over the place. Here I stood just watching smirking happy the spell worked, well.. More than that, but _you_ know that. Pinetree managed to find the correct words, “I thought you’d planned it.. Then I heard you.. Thought you were going to offer a deal, I-I.. I-I..” Tears gatehred in those doe-orbs as if struggling some internal conflict. “I was willing to die.. Lay there.. Refuse to be a _puppet_.” A small smile slowly grew, genuine smile, “bu-bu-but you just.. Told me to do magic.. Eat this.. And I could _feel it_.. Li-li-like a warmth spreading. “

He looked down at his hands… So confused, eyes turning, “Why.. Didn’t you just recite the spell? Why… did you make me?” 

I gave a snort, “We’ve been through this since Day Two. _This Body_ has no Magic. That was all you, Pine’s family quite unique.” Shaking my head pretending to be shocked it even worked, “Gotta’ say, Thought I’d have to Tell Mabel you were gone.” Course’ the news would’ve been exciting. 

I watched as Dipper stared down at his hands, body still in complete shock over reciting such a spell. Slowly reaching out, I wrapped my much warmer ones around his.. Holding it, trying to comfort him best way I could. _a mentor_ He looked at the hand, before pulling away, still not willing to go all the way, Coward. 

His gaze shifted from our hands, to the ground, back up to me changing the awkwardness _he_ created. “Uhhh.. Magic.. Ca-ca-can you teach me more? Just.. uhh.. Basics… No Deals… Its.. okay if not.. Especially free…” I watched as he scratched the back of his head, Kid had little to no idea the path he was now treading.. How that very _first_ spell was actually a black magic.. One where you sacrifice another’s life for your own, the sort hard to come back from. Funny.. Humans freak out when you kill them, yet easily kill one so tiny as a fairy. 

Acting all coy, I replied “Don’t know... You could _really_ hurt yourself. Magic isn’t for the _faint_ of the heart.. Requires _sacrifices_” Dipper looked down looking like a puppy just lost his treat, “Oh.. Okay..” 

More time had passed, and I could just _tell_ it was bothering Dipper.. That he had used magic, and may never learn it again. One day, he’d finally caved.. Finally came to ask. “What are the sacrifices?” Slowly I turned to him playing the fool, “Sacrifices? What are you going on about?” 

He sat silently in the kitchen eating a pancake I’d just cooked, That’s right. He let me cook the Flapjacks now. “Uhh.. The.. The.. Magic. What do you have to do..” 

I gave a nonchalant shrug buying more trust, more foolish desires from the Tree. “Just recite the words, place your heart and soul into the magic, poof.. Whatever you _desire,/I>” I gave a shrug, pouring more syrup ever slowly. Watching from the corner of my eye, as he stared at the syrup lost in thought.. _craving_ to know more. _

Slowly I lowered it, releasing a soft sigh.. Blue eyes looking over to him, “You won’t let it go, will you?” His eyes flickered up matching my own, silence for an answer. He wanted to lie.. Wanted to scream the truth, I could see it written all over. _perfect_ Giving a moan as if I didn’t give a damn, Scooted my chair out, “Up.” I commanded, getting a confused look from Dipper. 

“Wait.. What about Breakfast…” I rolled my eyes walking over to him, hand clasping his shoulder, “Do you really need that Heart Attack in waiting? Now.. Come on, before I change my mind.” 

He looked over to the suger goodness before giving a nod, SOLD. Raising following me obediently as I led him out the doors.. 

Reaching a large open area from both the woods and Shack, all surrounded with snow melting after most recent snowfall, I spoke commandingly. “Alright Pinetree.. You will learn 3 basic things.” I held up my hand lifting one finger each item lsite, “Fire, Water, and Air.” I paused, letting this sink in, “After you Get _those_ down.. Then We can go to more Complicated things, Such as Protection seals.. Etc etc..” I waved my hand dramatic as if listing things. 

Clearing my throat, “Alright First. Will be Water, its everywhere. Just gather it together. In order to do this need 2 things. Becoming the Water and Word _gn'thor_ “. 

Giving a nod, he concentrated repeating the word.. Terribly, forcing me to constantly having to correct him. After about thirty minute, I turned to walk away earning a pouting sound, “Wait, where are you going?” 

With a yawn looking around outside, “It's cold. Tv Callin’ me ‘ame” I waved him off, walking indoors.. Just for it to slowly dawn on him, “BILL! WE COULD’VE DONE THIS INSIDE!!!” 

A small grin crossed my face, as he ran inside, angry at me hands balling. “You did that on purpose!” Giving an innocent shrug, letting the tv drown out his many.. Many.. attempts to get the water to move inside the cup on the table. 

A couple hours passed, before he finally approached me.. Asking me why it wasn’t working.. I looked at him, holding that cup pouting. Giving him a shrug, “Humans are weird.. I got it my first try. Look just..” I walked over to him, eyeing him closely, making his face burn just a bit. 

Coming up behind, hands slipping into the shirt, the cold touch making him flinch. “Bi-Bi-Bill..” He struggled attempting to pull away, “Don’t Move. Relax.” I began rubbing all those little pathetic weak spots, making his body slowly relax.  
Leaning forward, so I’d be on his ear, whispering softly, “Take deep breaths, calm the mind” My hands could feel the pull of air as the lungs forced themselves take deep breaths, his body growing even less tense even with _my_ touch. 

Slowly I channeled my magic into his body, so that it’ll mix, give him a jump start… Experts of the magic arts would’ve noticed.. But.. Dipper wasn’t an expert, and certainly didn’t notice… Just managing to move the water splashing his face. Rather than grow angry, he pulled away forcing my hand from his shirt. Shock written all over, wiping away the water. Doing it again.. The water changing form, only dispersing. “I Did it!” 

That’s what started it.. Whole week of Dipper screaming the magic spell over and over, getting more and more daring with it. Why, he even pranked me a couple of times, causing me to give him some very dirty looks before tackling and tickling him. All the playful behavior methods to get the boy used to my touch and mentoring. 

After that week.. Getting tired of having buckets of water landing on me, or instantly freezing in the snow.. I decided was time to teach him fire. It was simple, placing the candle on the table already lit. So he could stare at it, making sure it was completely dark both outside and inside.. So that the dancing flame was only thing to focus on, “Fire, while similar to water requires more respect. Water wishes to bond with you, Flame wishes to _devour_ you.” I paused letting the danger of fire sink in before continuing, “You must have complete confidence in yourself and _dominante_ over the thing before you. Word is fm'latghor. Just make it grow bigger for now.” 

I left him try this for a couple of minutes, I watched silently analyzing the flame, thinking all its core values. Flame itself was my demon’s soul chosen element, funny how the soul elements reflect that soul’s owner. Growing bored of watching the kid struggle, I picked myself up, breaking Pinetree’s concentration.. Before he concentrated once more. 

I went to the bathroom, fairly easy with so very little light, to see.. The flame hadn’t even grown a little. Ugh.. This was going to take forever, Already been two whole months since I’ve been on this damn earth. Pinetree had after all gained enough trust.. He had been practicing enough magic, maybe just maybe he won’t push me away. His innocence after all had less.. Shine to it, signs were here and there.. Less Morning breakfasts threats, less insistence I give up this body. 

Concentrating, placing all my concentration on stealth.. Breathing growing nice and slow, movements growing rather snake like silent against even the creaky boards, blending into the shadows with practice of dreams.. Body much much used to my _own_ needs and desires, no longer craving idiotic drugs or day-slumber. 

Pinetree completely lost in concentration channeling his magic attempting to connect with the fire, he had little to no suspect.. I’d sneak up from his right side, hand grabbing his left… Forcibly placing my body right up against his, lips connecting against his.  
A gasp was released, as he attempted to push me off, only for the channeling of magic from my lips into his mouth growing addictive.. Tasting the _power_, really it was my slip, but he was so lost to the flavor.. Barely register that _I_ was performing magic causing the candle to grow brighter turning into an intense blue. It was only after I pulled away, blue eyes meeting his doe, did he blink reality setting in.. Pulling away, before realizing he was in a chair and I was nearly atop of him.. Did he realize to push me off, all while shouting.. Words I forgot already. 

He Stood up.. My power still lurking within his veins, all causing the fire to react to his emotions turning from Blue to Green. I picked myself off the floor, smirking looking rather victorious.. As his eyes laid onto the flames, shock written all over his face. “Would you look at that.. Single push all you needed. Thank you Thank you.” 

His eyes flickered over to me, over to the flame, slowly calming down.. Mumbling, “You didn’t have to kiss me…” 

Oh but he didn’t understand, I did to speed his magic a bit.. I needed to so he’ll have a taste what _I had to offer_.. “Yes, I did. Your confidence was drying up, Flames love Cocky behavior.” 

I walked over to the light switch, easily turning on the light, as the fire slowly died down turning normal. Mr. Boss still held a blush from the experience, probably thinking it over.. Probably oh so _enjoying it_. Choosing to leave him be, I turned away, waving a hand. “I’ll be in bed, don’t stay up too long.” There came no reply.. I turned away, heading up to the attic, small snicker crossed my face. 

Laying on the bed, letting myself drift back to the Realm of Dreams.. Lurking staring at all the windows that had my shape. Watched Dipper Struggle with all his emotions, all left alone.. Forced to face himself. His face deadlock with the candle playing with it.. Changing it from yellow to green, then back from green to yellow.. A small smile morphing slowly to that of cockiness. 

That’s right, feel the power over the fire.. Let yourself fall deeper into desires that only _I_ could present _you_. Everyone Let’s Grab some popcorn! 

Slowly Pinetree grew more confident in the fire’s capabilities, that he managed to actually pull the flame off the candle, had it dancing on his fingers. Bill watched from afar slowly.. Growing bored, almost wishing he had some sort of remote control, or better yet skipping to the next scene of the story. 

All week Pinetree was just about showing off to Bill.. Pointing out that.. ‘Oh.. Look what _he_ can do.. Reminding Bill, that thanks to the _body_ he couldn’t do anything. This made the Triangle snarkle and laugh, “Is this your new attempt for me to Leave? _Amusing Pinetree_” That wasn’t the only that kept happening, Bill kept catching Dipper touch his lips.. Eyes slipping over to Him, actually as if he was trying to read and understand Bill.. Blush growing every time the triangle caught him staring, this only earning a small smirk.. But no, he resisted, couldn’t get Pinetree to shut down. More he did it, the more it’ll consume him. 

By the end of the week I approached him, just as he managed to combine the fire and water into steam, “May just be time to teach you Air. Control that little new steam of yours.” Pinetree turned excitement growing, “What? Really? There’s _more_” Was that a hint of sarcasm? Where did he, I didn’t press enjoy it a little too much. 

Clearing my throat, I spoke quickly getting to the point, “The word is ‘ir. That’s it. Without the a in human language.” Dipper looked highly unimpressed, but tried it anyway, tying the words together.. Creating combination of things. It was rather impressive.. 

Choosing not to push it, rather instead continuing my main objectives, leaving Dipper to play with the newest element. Focusing back on that dust old Snack machine.. It looked as if somebody had once tried to move it, only to completely give up. _I in my Glory_, on the other hand has been trying every single code that could be inserted into the machine. All these months trying combination after combination, frustrated that sometime during Ford’s great betrayal he had managed to change the code. The worst part of the whole thing was that damn kid’s intense paranoia watching me constantly, forcing me to cautious when I _could_ work on it. I believed our trust was just strong enough, he was growing lost to his own darker desires and paths.. That _my_ actions no longer mattered to _him_ As in evidence exhibit A, allowing me to leave without a body guard. 

Failed attempt.. After Failed attempt.. I was near point of painfully pounding on the damn thing, when suddenly something clicked.. Slowly the lights begin blinking.. Machine slowly moving to the side.. Moment it did, I heard Pinetree’s screams about breaking something. Quick to react, I managed to close the door, by the time the nuisance came squeaking up the steps. 

Playing absolute cool, giving a small laughter, “Just your most _prized possession_. 

Pinetree stood there, before suddenly taking off running to the main bedroom shouting. “BILL DAMMIT.” Coming back down look harsh, harsher than Even Bill could admit he’d seen on the male’s face. “Don’t scare me like that!” 

Defensively Bill placed his hands up, “Not my fault you humans all think something broke because of a singular loud noise.” Besides.. Just your world’s Greatest Secret. Pinetree gave a small noise of distaste before rolling his eyes, “I’m going back to practice…” 

Before Pinetree could get too far, I grabbed onto his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. “Wait, Pinetree.” I stood there holding full on seriousness, before breaking into a joyful smile. “Love you! <3” Showing hand heart and everything, trying to push just how acceptable I really _can be_. 

He stepped back looking off balanced, blush crossing, before he quickly turned walking away large wave of air magic hitting me. Oh look, didn’t even say the word just responded to Dipper, impressive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those of you who actually Read this whole thing guess I should share what was "suppose" to happen before I trashed it. 
> 
> Dipper would grow more daring and comfortable with Bill to the point of cough bedding him, and asking to learn even more things than just basic spells. Eventually, the two go do rituals, where Bill essentially ends up branding the guy and consuming whatever goodness may or may not be left. From there Dipper gives up his Journal, Bill shows him the secret World Warp that Ford created. Where they both activate it, and cause end of the world. Tada. The much more sex after that or scattered a bit through the story.


	11. ECM: Written Third person Intro Ch 17

Reason Removal: Third Person meant to be First  
Location: Ford's Party

Reaching the party was easy, Getting in was even easier, Dipper had learned a Certain Demon was actually party of the Research Team working under Magical Interferences. Something Bill just gave a smirk and wink at, this earning a slight playful punch to his side once they were inside and out of view. All this did was earn a sniffling giggle from the demon, followed with a small forceful holding hands. 

Gathering was had just about every single major researcher and worker at the Magical Research and Rehabilitation all gathered around talking in their own groups and cliques. BIll seemed to let go of Dipper, soon greeting others, introducing Dipper


	12. Kinktober Ch 8 - Deleted Story

Location: Gravity Falls Shack  
Reason: LOL I didn't realize it was a singular scene.. Here I was writing a whole story, then went "Oh.. its 1 scene. Whoop!!!" Quickly deleted everything starting over.   
You can place the pieces together what happened from this and the ending.. But hey.. Whatever. 

Winter BREAK! after the past couple of years it was decided for the Whole family to meet up Every Christmas within Gravity Falls to share the wonders that Gravity Falls had to offer and the Reuniting of the family Brothers. With of Course Dipper and Mabel center of it all, as the catalyst to start it. 

Dipper stared at the journal, discussing all the past adventures with Mabel and all the adventures he hoped to experience this time around. Mabel just talked loudly as she could, talking about how she was super super excited to see Pacifica again, and can't wait to Crash her parents party.. Again this year, you'd think the parents would just invite Mabel.   
Their Mother just gave a gentle life, turning to her husband asking if he rememebered when THEY used to do that. Every year the same conversations came up, Every Year Dipper was just happy to have them.   
Being the last year of his Highschool, he'd already picked out what college he planned to attend, then work internship with Ford. Mabel, hoping to make him jealous agreed to work with an intership with Stanley to take over the Mystery Shack business one day.. Or create a whole other new scam.. Dipper couldn't quite remember, she changed the story almost every other week. 

Pulling up to the Mystery Shack parking lot, his Father placed the car into park. They all piled out, quickly grabbing their things, only to set them on the ground when both Stan and Ford greeted them.. Stanley more touchy than Ford, though both brothers really act waay similar than they used to be. Could easily confuse them if you weren't paying attention, or Stanley traded his fex for Ford's glasses... There was this one year April Fool's prank, ooh Mom had a laugh.   
There came a large cat looked to be the size of a larger than medium sized dog, yet smaller than a large dog, walked out of the door giving a large yawn. its cylcoptic eye opening up meeting up with Dipper's, _"Ooh? Back Already? "_ Dipper gave a smile, picking up the cat holding it close.. Though struggled due to its overly large weight, "Ciphorous! What have you been Eating?"   
The cat moaned, _"Why Humans of course.. All those delictable corpses. You know a human dies every ten seconds? "_   
Dipper ignored the cat, knowing it wouldn't actually eat a Human. Or Would it? He ignored the doubt setting in, instead focusing on gently placing it back on the ground, petting it happily. The cat had been around the shack for years, practically.. in his words 'adopted' the pines family. Ford claimed it was the family's spiritual guardian, or some other nonsense. He and Mabel both agreed, the cat only stuck around for the attention.   
The family was all organized by the time Dinner was served, Fun fact Stanley learned to be an awesome Chef after going on some great intergalatic adventure to find and free his brother.

The family discussed all about Mabel's and Dipper's graduation, and how excited they must be. Both twins exclaimed they were, turns out thinking what you're going to do for the future for years.. Really Really helped those twin seperating butterflies, BESIDES the Twin Stans were seperated for YEARS and now live happily together. 

Everyone was settled into bed, Ciphorous stood in the room, Mabel shouted at him "Come on! Kitty Sleep with me! Come on.. Kitty Kitty!" 

Dipper rolled his eyes smirk on his lips, "Mabel you know he can't stand it when you call him that. Besides, he always sleeps with me!" 

The large yellow cat just sat in the middle calmly licking his palm, _"I sleep wherever I desire. I just happen to desire Pine trees more than Shooting Stars. That is all."_ Before huffing up to his chest, crawling onto Dipper's bed, Whom just grinned victorious at his sister's pouting.   
"That's not fair! Shooting Stars are soo much Cooler than some dumb Tree!" She mumbled it, before pulling out her little knitting kit getting to work, it was really her stress relief. 

Dipper just calmly petted Ciphorous thinking about it, "Mabel, we discuss this every year.. Why not go find your own pet? Guardian thing?" 

Mabel just huffed crossing her arms, "None ever stay long.. Or the Stan Twins kick it out. Like the pig, too many messes.. I can't keep anything!" 

Well.. He tried, giving a small shrug, cuddling up against the overgrown cat drifting to sleep enjoying its comforting yellow thick fur. Cat just woefully purred content happy both twins were back. 

Couple next days were about what you'd expect, twins would go out get themselves in trouble... Get yelled at by both their parents, soon the whole family just breaking in laughter. Then, something odd happened.. The snow grew stronger and stronger trapping everybody inside, mumbling discussing in worry about electricity getting knocked off. though all agreeing at least they were together. 

About the next night, Dipper grew bored, began searching for something to do inside the house, mumbling how bored he was.. Loathing to be confined in a singular space. Ciphorous overheard him, stalking up to him, _"I know someplace you've never been.. Right inside this very house. Wanna see?" _


	13. Kinktober ch 10 - Deleted POV

Location: GF Dipper's Dorm  
Reason: Meant to be in Bill's POV, this is Dipper's OOPS.

Lightning flashed outside the Dorm window, soon followed by the sound of Thunder. The air frizzled with change of the perception and atmospheric pressure. Mason stared outside the window releasing a grumpy moan worried about tomorrow’s homework not getting completed due to internet getting knocked out. He turned to his laptop, mouth nibbling on the pencil in thought at the chemical equation before him dealing with oxification. 

His eyes shifted down from the equation to the textbook, rereading the same information didn’t really help out just made him more frustrated. Why was it this textbook was so thick worth a thousand dollars, yet it couldn’t even tell him WHY this equation set this way. Who wrote this thing? 

There came another flash only this time it was awfully close making him jump in his chair heart skipping a beat. What the! His attention was completely caught from his homework once again procrastinate it, wasn’t due till 4pm tomorrow anyway.. Besides he’s managed to earn the professor trust… and friendship. 

Loud Thunder boomed, that sounded much further away than the actual lightening that attacked near by ground. There came a knock on the door, He groaned getting out of the chair. Walking to the door, figuring it was some Roomate of his section asking.. For his work. Again.. Explaining about them missing days.. When really he had caught them more than once cheating, luckily the professor hasn’t noticed. 

What he hadn’t expected was to find a blonde hair male with blue eyes, struggling to stand bloody blotch on his yellow shirt bleeding even into the starry trenchcoat. “Pinetree!” He gasped nearly falling over, caught by Mason who was just confused by all this.


	14. Chapter 14

Should just be Despising the little Sapling for ruining all those placed meetings, the dress rehearsals, the little actions to gain his powers. Showing how Marvelous he Looked to the Babysitter Axolotl! Ha! Ha! Pines were such entertainments, were they not? No wonder my Brother loved them so! 

Should be Clinging to his little trunk of a neck, squeezing tighter and tighter, that face turning from his ugly human skin to the lovely shade red of pain. Watching as it squirmed beneath me, the trunk face leaking its clear sap, struggling gasping. Screaming.. Why.. over and over. BUT NO! It was just Unexpected, a Change, A New path. A whole Unpredicted story path! Ha!

With that little frustration I pointed out how blind he was to my true attentions, let him Focus on THAT! With the leftover of his pathetic short fanfic lifespan.


End file.
